George Sherrill
George Friederich Sherrill (born April 19, 1977 in Memphis, Tennessee), also known as "The Brim Reaper" and "Duckbill", is a left-handed closer for the Baltimore Orioles. Sherrill was not drafted after graduating from Austin Peay State University. Sherrill was a career player in the independent leagues before finally getting an opportunity with the Seattle Mariners. Minor Leagues/Seattle Mariners Sherrill began his professional career in with the Evansville Otters of the Frontier League. In , he was traded to the Sioux Falls Canaries of the Northern League. In , he was traded to the Winnipeg Goldeyes of the Northern League. In July , Sherrill’s contract was purchased by the Mariners. He played the balance of the season for the Double-A San Antonio Missions, and was selected as a Seattle representative for the Arizona Fall League. In , he started the season with the Triple-A Tacoma Rainiers making the AAA All-Star team. However, he was not allowed to play in the All-Star game since he was being promoted to the Mariners. Sherrill made his MLB debut on July 16, 2004, against the Cleveland Indians. was a breakout season for Sherrill; he posted career numbers, with sub-2 ERA for most of the season. With the injury of Mark Lowe, and the trading away of Rafael Soriano during the off season, Sherrill became the primary 8th inning bridge to Mariners closer J. J. Putz. Baltimore Orioles On February 8, , Sherrill was traded to the Baltimore Orioles along with rising star Adam Jones and minor league pitchers Kam Mickolio, Chris Tillman, and Tony Butler, all for Baltimore Orioles lefty Érik Bédard.Mariners seal deal for Bedard On March 18, , Sherrill was named closer for Baltimore Orioles. Orioles name Sherrill closer Sherrill is noted for wearing his hat flat-billed as a statement of independence (his teammates in the minor leagues used to joke that he didn't even know how to bend the brim of his hat like a proper professional).These Birds Are Cuckoo, but They Can Crow a Little In a newly founded tradition, some of Sherrill's Baltimore teammates will flip up the brim of their hats every time he successfully closes a game. Orioles fans have nicknamed this move the Flat Breezy, and the Orioles television announcers sometimes announce an O's win after a Sherrill save as "flat breezy time." In a MASN post-game interview, Sherrill credited Orioles first baseman Kevin Millar, a noted prankster, as the originator of this gesture. Sherrill has been nicknamed "The Brim Reaper". On July 6, 2008, Sherrill was named as one of the closing pitchers to represent the American League in the 2008 All-Star Game. In his first All-Star game appearance, Sherrill struck out 2 batters and gave up one hit over 2 1/3 innings. He pitched part of the 12th, and all of the 13th and 14th innings in the record-setting 15 inning game.Yahoo Sports 2008 MLB All-Star Game] His entrance song is White Zombie's Blood, Milk and Sky. References External links * Baltimore Orioles Official Bio * Sherrill’s professional career * George Sherrill’s Baseball Reference page * George Sherrill’s Baseball Reference Bullpen Wiki * The Free George Sherrill blog Category:American League All-Stars Category:Major league players from Tennessee Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Tacoma Rainiers players Category:Evansville Otters players Category:Sioux Falls Canaries players Category:Winnipeg Goldeyes players Category:San Antonio Missions players Category:Major league pitchers Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:2008 American League All-Stars Category:Players